Your Psychol No More
by kai anbu
Summary: Severus Snape D. Psych, psikolog berdarah dingin paling laku di kota, praktek hanya di malam akhir pekan, sisanya di rumah sakit jiwa. Malam ini pun ia cukup sibuk, empat klien mengantri, yang terakhir masuk adalah yang paling berat. Untuk "Snape Day Challenge Profesi Lain" dari ambudaff. AU, slight OOC, typos. I do not own the picture of this fic


All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Fic by Kai Anbu

Made for challenge "Snape: Other profession" from ambudaff

* * *

::

**Your Psychol No More**

::

* * *

Severus Snape, D. Psych.

Psikolog paling laku di kota. Usianya masih tiga puluhan, tidak terlalu tampan, kurus dan tinggi, dan hidup sendirian melajang di apartemen pinggir kota. Prakteknya buka di malam hari setiap akhir pekan, sisanya ia bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa.

Akhir pekan ini pun, daftar janji temu dengan para kliennya penuh mulai sore hingga malam. Berbeda dengan dokter biasa, kau harus mengatur janji untuk melakukan sesi konsultasi psikologi, karena lama satu sesi bisa antara 30 menit hingga dua jam.

Untuk malam ini, klien pertamanya adalah seorang gadis canggung berambut pirang, Ms. Loony Lovegood.

"Dok, saya phobia kecoak,"

Severus berdehem pelan, pura-pura simpati.

"Mengapa kau takut kecoak?"

"Warnanya coklat hitam, menjijikkan, dan bau,"

Severus tersenyum.

"Sepatumu yang kau pakai itu, Ms. Loony, Jimmy Choo keluaran terbaru?"

Ms. Lovegood menggerakkan tumitnya, memperlihatkan sepatu kulit mengkilat yang baru saja dibelinya di butik.

"Eh? Iya betul…"

"Warnanya coklat seperti kulit kecoak,"

Ms. Lovegood menautkan alisnya di kening, bibirnya mengerucut terperanjat, antara jijik dan menyadari sesuatu.

".. dan kau bilang, kecoak juga bau?"

"Y-ya.."

"Tubuh manusia mengeluarkan bau yang lebih menyengat dari kecoak," sahut Severus.

"Jadi, kenapa harus takut pada kecoak, Ms. Lovegood?" Kali ini Severus menatap mata kliennya, menuntut jawaban yang sepertinya tak perlu dijawab.

rs. Lovegood mengangguk, seengah tak berdaya, setengah menyadari kalau ketakutannya terasa bodoh.

Klien keduanya, seorang remaja berambut perak yang sepertinya menyimpan amarah. Severus melirik nama daftaranya. Draco Malfoy, anak Duke Malfoy yang kaya raya.

_Anak-anak orang kaya biasanya bermasalah_, pikir Severus.

"Ibuku yang menyuruhku kesini, bukan karena kemauanku," Draco langsung membukanya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Apa masalahmu?" Severus langung _to the point_.

"Aku dianggap liar dan lepas kendali. Hanya karena aku bergaul dengan seorang gadis. Padahal tidak ada salahnya. Dia gadis baik dan latar belakang keluarganya juga baik. Hanya saja, dia memang bukan bangsawan,"

_Hoo, cinta yang melawan kemauan keluarga,_ Severus langsung menangkap intinya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir itu tidak salah?" Severus balik menantang.

Draco mengerutkan kening, seharusnya Severus yang selevel Ph. D mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak salah!" ia berkata seperti memprotes. "Bukankah manusia diciptakan sama, kenapa harus membeda-bedakan?"

"Kau melawan kehendak orang tuamu, itu salah," Severus berkata tajam.

"Tapi, aku mencintai gadis itu!"

"Kau menyukainya karena kau bangsawan, kau bisa membuatnya tunduk dengan mudah karena gadis itu hanya dari keluarga biasa,"

"Tidak! Oh, kau menjengkelkan!"

Severus menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Lalu, kalau kau memang mencintainya, apa kau berani mengatakan argumentasi tadi kepada orang tuamu?"

Draco terhenti. Merenung dan berpikir.

"Masalahnya, kau sendiri tidak bersedia untuk memperjuangkan gadismu,"

"Tidak! Kalau tidak, aku tidak meneruskan hubungan…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang menghalangimu bicara jujur pada orang tuamu? Apakah kau takut?"

Draco mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa ditantang.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Severus menautkan kedua tangannya, menyunggingkan senyum yang tampak begitu menyebalkan di mata Draco.

Draco Malfoy keluar dengan otak yang terbakar. Severus berharap ia tidak keterlaluan mengkonfrontasi anak muda itu.

Klien ketiga adalah seorang tentara yang frustasi karena baru saja pulang dari medan perang, bernama Charlie Weasley.

"Aku dihantui mimpi buruk tentang perang. Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak bisa bekerja, dan mood-ku menjadi sangat jelek. Keluargaku mengeluh, kata mereka aku telah berubah,"

_Aha, ini menarik_. Pikir Sev.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba bebagai cara untuk tidur?"

"Sudah. Mulai dari relaksasi, menghitung domba, membaca buku yang berat, mendengarkan musik yang tenang, semua tak berhasil. Aku baru bisa tidur setelah minum obat tidur, tapi aku tak suka efek sampingnya, membuat jantungku berdebar,"

"Baiklah, aku beri kau satu saran" sahut Severus. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Charlie, menjelaskan satu hal yang tampaknya sangat serius.

"Malam ini, cobalah untuk_ tidak_ tidur,"

"Hah? Kau sungguh-sungguh? Masalahku adalah tidak bisa tidur!"

"Cobalah sebaliknya. Kau tidak bisa tidur karena kau berusaha menghindari masalah itu. Karena itu kusarankan kau untuk menganggapnya bukan sebagai masalah._ Tidak bisa tidur itu bukan masalah_. Lakukan segala hal yang bisa membuatmu terjaga semalam suntuk. Cobalah dulu semalam ini, oke?"

Charlie tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Oke,"

"Kita bertemu lagi besok malam, untuk mengetahui hasilnya,"

"Oke dok, akan kucoba mulai malam ini,"

Severus bertaruh, malam ini Charlie akan tidur seperti bayi. Masalah bisa menghilang ketika kita tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai sebuah masalah, demikian premisnya.

Klien keempat, dan kliniknya sebentar lagi tutup.

Severus menarik napas gelisah.

_Wanita ini lagi. _

Seorang wanita berambut merah, berusia kira-kira tigapuluhan, masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajahnya cantik meski riasannya sederhana.

"Saya punya masalah,"

"Katakan,"

"Saya mencintai seseorang,"

"Adakah yang salah dengan itu?"

"Saya sudah bersuami dan memiliki anak. Tapi saya tetap mencintai orang itu,"

"Kau berpikir tidak rasional, Nyonya. Itu tidak diijinkan. Itu salah," tanpa rasa kasihan, Severus langsung memvonis.

"Saya tahu itu salah, tapi hati saya tidak bisa berbohong,"

Severus menghela napas.

"Perasaan anda bisa semaunya sendiri. Tetapi pernikahan, itu adalah komitmen yang _harus_ anda jaga,"

Ada keheningan sejenak antara kliennya dan Sev.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Severus menghela napas lagi.

"Sebulan yang lalu anda datang kepada saya dan mengadukan masalah yang sama. Saya sudah memberikan jalan keluar, bukan?"

"Ya, menuliskannya,"

"Tuliskan perasaanmu di selembar kertas. Sudah kau lakukan?"

"Sudah,"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang terlipat rapi, meletakkannya di meja kecil di sampingnya.

Severus meletakkan tangannya di meja. Seperti akan mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Tetapi kemudian ia berhenti.

Ia langsung menuliskan sebuah _note_ pendek, berupa surat referensi. Berikut mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari lacinya.

"Mrs. Potter," Ia menyerahkan note dan kartu nama itu, sambil menatap lurus kepada wanita itu. "kurekomendasikan kau menyerahkan catatanmu kepada rekan kerja saya, Minerva McGonagall D. Psych. Ini surat referensi dariku untuk anda berikan kepadanya. Ms. McGonagall adalah psikolog yang kompeten di bidang perkawinan. Saya yakin ia bisa menjawab masalah anda,"

Wanita bernama Lily Potter itu tampak terkejut.

"Kau.. sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, Lily. Aku sungguh-sungguh,"

_Kau sudah bersuami. Kau tak boleh mencintai orang lain. _

Untuk sesaat mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

Lalu ia mengambil catatannya, surat referensi dan kartu nama itu, kemudan berdiri dan mohon diri.

Di pintu, ia berhenti, menatap sang psikolog dengan mata sendu.

"Selamat tinggal,"

Severus melemparkan senyum lembut.

_Kau akan baik-baik saja, Lily. _

Tetapi ia hanya mengatakan: "Selamat tinggal, Mrs. Potter,"

Lily Potter menutup pintu dengan wajah pedih, Severus sempat melihat jejak air mata di pipi wanita itu.

Ia duduk diam tak bergerak di kursinya. Sentimentalitas tak boleh mengusik objektivitasnya. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Merujuk Mrs. Potter ke McGonagall.

Klien terakhir telah berlalu pulang.

Severus menutup jendela tirainya. Mematikan lampu dalam ruangan kliniknya.

Tiga klien yang berhasil ia bantu menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri. Ditambah satu wanita,… yang bersikeras mempertahankan cinta yang telah menjadi mustahil.

Tanpa membaca tulisan tangan Lily Evans Potter pun, Severus sudah tahu siapa yang ia bicarakan. Siapa pria lain yang dicintai Lily Evans, kepada siapa cinta terlarang itu ia tawarkan. Lily Potter yang bersikeras tetap menjadi Lily Evans, seorang gadis yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu Severus Snape.

_Semua sudah berlalu, Lily. Waktu takkan bisa diputar kembali. _

Severus takkan mengijinkan perasaan itu meluap, melewati batas integritas dirinya sebagai seorang psikolog. Ia berharap Lily memahami makna penolakannya dalam bentuk rekomendasinya terhadap psikolog lain.

_Karena bagi seorang psikolog, menguasai diri itu penting._

_Perasaannya pribadi? Itu nomor kesekian._

Ia mengunci pintu klinik kecilnya, menaikkan kerah mantelnya. Lalu menyusuri jalan yang sepi itu sendirian.

Malam yang seperti biasanya untuk Severus Snape, D. Psych.

Sekaligus malam bernostalgia yang hambar untuk Severus.

**THE END**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

D. Psych : gelar Doktoral untuk praktisi bidang psikologi. Setingkat Ph. D.

Psychol : sebutan/ kependekan populer untuk "psychologist" (psikolog).

**Apology:**

Snape, sang Psikolog berdarah dingin, mohon maaf kalau pekerjaan ini terlihat begitu kejam. Seharusnya prosedur konseling tidak seperti itu. Tetapi untuk karakterisasi Snape, saya membuat alurnya demikian. Mohon dimaafkan.

Dibikin kilat diantar kesibukan bekerja, ternyata jadi juga.

Happy birthday, Sev!

Read and review, please?


End file.
